<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altered by betterthanfirewhisky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398933">Altered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanfirewhisky/pseuds/betterthanfirewhisky'>betterthanfirewhisky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blind Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanfirewhisky/pseuds/betterthanfirewhisky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people head to their blind date, and fate intervenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Altered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny Weasley rushed into the closest shopping mall from her office. She bumped into someone on her way in, but she really didn’t have the time to stop and look back. She yelled an apology over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a bespectacled man with a wild mop of raven hair, rubbing his bicep over his jacket.</p>
<p>Harry Potter looked up from his arm at the person practically screaming “I’m sorry”, and racing inside the closest clothing outlet on the ground floor of the mall. All he managed to catch was a long mane of striking red hair streaming down up to a pair of very taut, very fit butt, and swaying tantalizingly from side to side as the lady who had bumped into him, marched further inside the mall.</p>
<p>Ginny quickly stormed into the one of the trial rooms at the back of the outlet, avoiding the prying eyes of the sales people in the store, clearly expecting her to shuffle through the shelves filled with various clothing choices, so that they could jump into assisting her with her purchase. She wasn’t here to make a purchase. All she needed was a place to get out of her super formal pleated shirt and cotton trousers, and slip into something, well a bit more inviting. She could have changed in the washroom at work, but that would have invited so many unwanted questions and unnecessarily excited looks of people who had been nagging her to <em>get out there and explore</em> for the last six months.</p>
<p>Nobody knew that she finally <em>was</em> caving and ready for her first date in almost a year since her breakup with her ex- boyfriend Dean Thomas, except for her co worker and friend Hannah Abbott, who had set her up for the date. And did she want to give the rest of the office the satisfaction of knowing that after months of snapping at them with ‘I don’t need a man to be happy’, whenever a suitable prospect was presented to her, she had finally succumbed to the pressure? Umm, no.</p>
<p>But at the end, she had to admit, that even though she loved coming back home to her cat Arnold, and loved her job as much as she did, getting back into the dating game, wasn’t the worst idea. She did miss the warmth of waking up next to someone, the exhilaration of being wanted, and the excitement of looking forward to stuff like date nights and of course, sex.</p>
<p>Not to mention her mother had been on her case for months now, trying to convince her into giving herself a chance of falling in love again. The fact that her brother Ron had recently got engaged to his long term girlfriend Hermione wasn’t helpful. As of now, Ginny was the only one out of the seven siblings who wasn’t seeing anyone. Even Charlie who had been dodging through serious relationships, shuffling through girlfriends and boyfriends alike, for the longest of time, had recently introduced his boyfriend of five months to the family and had made it very clear that things were getting pretty serious between him and Stefan. Now, Molly just wanted her daughter to also enjoy the bliss of a happy relationship with a suitable man. Well, everyone knew, that what she really wanted was just more grandbabies to gush over.</p>
<p>All in all, Ginny was looking forward to this date. She didn’t know much about this person, apart from his name, and the fact he was a hockey coach at a prestigious sports academy. She didn’t even know what he looked like, Hannah didn’t have any pictures and his Instagram account was not only private but had the picture of some celebrated hockey player as his display picture. All she had was a verbal description of his appearance from Hannah. But she did know, that she was not a fan of a dry spell of ten months at the age of twenty- seven, almost twenty- eight. The fact, that this guy was a sports enthusiast, just like Ginny, and even had a career in the field, was what convinced Hannah (who had interviewed him for the online news and entertainment portal two weeks ago), that he would be a good match for Ginny, and the girl in question, couldn’t deny the possibility. Plus, if things went well, it would open up chances for more dates and maybe put an end to the dry spell, so Ginny was all set to bring on her A game.</p>
<p>She quickly slipped into an off the shoulder turquoise top that graciously flaunted her curves with a V- neck that showed just the right amount of chest, without revealing too much, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and shoved her work clothes into the giant leather handbag.</p>
<p>Just as she had focused her attention on her hair, her phone beeped and a notification saying she had a text from Hannah, flashed across the screen.</p>
<p><strong>‘You there yet?’</strong> the message said.</p>
<p><strong>‘No. Just changed out of work clothes. Heading there now,’</strong> Ginny replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Okay, well he just called me and said he’s almost reached, so you better hurry. And don’t forget to have lots of fun. *wink face*. </strong>
</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes before answering. <strong>‘I’ll try. You have fun on your caterer hunt with Neville.’</strong></p>
<p>Well, now she really had to run. The chief editor Barty Crouch, had been hard on her entire team today, about the decline in the number of new subscribers of the portal and how each and every one of them needed to buckle up, prepare to bust their arses off, improve the quality of the articles and get the portal thriving again. It had not been one of Ginny’s best days at work. And the impromptu evening meeting had lasted longer than she had expected, and had got her planned exit from the office delayed by forty minutes.</p>
<p>She pocketed her phone and grabbed her bag, and stalked out of the store, once again avoiding the curious glances of the store attendants.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Harry exited the home decor and lifestyle store, the scrolled up and gift wrapped, wall hanging, he had got as a house warming cum engagement gift for his friend Neville clutched beneath his arm. The party was next evening, and Harry doubted he would get any time to shop for a present with his blind date tonight and his godson Teddy’s softball match at school the next morning.</p>
<p>He was stepping outside the mall, onto the side walk, as he found himself looking at the same mane of gorgeous red hair, he had seen disappearing into the Levi’s outlet, after the shoulder covered by the aforementioned mane, had rammed into his arm. He walked to edge of the side walk to wait for the signal to turn green for the pedestrian traffic.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eyes, he could the see the red headed woman, raking her fingers through her hair, and he couldn’t help being curious about what that hair would feel like on <em>his </em>fingers. He turned his head a little in the women’s direction, just enough to get a proper look, but not to seem like he’s gawking, which he is <em>most definitely not</em>.</p>
<p><em>Woah. </em>If her backside and her hair had him impressed, her face didn’t disappoint Harry either. The smattering of freckles across her cute button nose and cheekbones, her big brown eyes and her luscious pink lips, painted a breathtaking picture. That one flaming red strand brushing her face, in the soft summer breeze, was creating a mesmerizing contrast against her fair skin. As she brought a hand to tuck the strand on the back of her ear, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips, Harry found himself hooked.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Ginny felt the dryness on her lips as she waited for the signal to switch. She remembered, that in her haste, she had totally forgotten to take a second look at her make up. She had never been one to go for an elaborate routine for a simple dine out, just some kohl and a lipstick had always been enough for her. So, she rummaged through the little chain at the back of the bag, and fished out her lipstick. She then, pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned the front camera on. She took off the lid from the lipstick and positioned her phone in front of her face, as she started to apply the lipstick. She had just tinted her upper lip when she was overcome by this sensation of being watched. She looked to her right.</p>
<p>She found a pair of greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life, peering at her from behind a pair of round hipster glasses. The man’s hair was a mess of untamed black locks. This was probably the man she had bumped into, on her way inside the mall.</p>
<p>Her eyebrow shot up at the man. He, with his not too muscular but athletic built and a drool worthy face sure was a treat to the eyes, but that didn’t give him the license to blatantly ogle.</p>
<p>At her raised eyebrow, the man quickly lowered his gaze and sheepishly shifted his weight from one foot to another, clearing his throat. Ginny couldn’t help but smile to herself as she got back to her front camera.</p>
<p>The signal changed just as she pocketed her phone back and secured the lipstick back in the purse. She crossed the road and started marching towards the underground tube station. It was middle of the rush hours and she didn’t want to get stuck in traffic, delaying her arrival at the restaurant even more. A tube was definitely a cheaper, faster and more convenient option, the restaurant being only three stops away. She walked past a couple of blocks, and descended the staircases at the entrance of the station.</p>
<p>As she got on the platform and shoved her wallet back into her bag after securing her pass in the wallet, she saw him again. The black- haired man, on the sidewalk was leaning against one of the pillars, as he waited for the tube to arrive. He must have only been five steps away from her. Was he following her? No. That was a stupid thought. It was the time when most people got out from work and most preferred tubes as the mode of commute. It <em>could </em>be a complete coincidence that first she accidentally bumps into him at the mall, then found him openly staring at her on sidewalk a few minutes ago, and now he was also, at the underground station, on the same platform as her. Yes, it could totally be a weird coincidence.</p>
<p>She fishes out her earphones from her bag, ignoring the man completely, which did not turn out to be easy considering how much her hands itched to just run themselves through his wildly unruly hair. She plugged the earphone into her phone and put on her everyday ‘work to home’ playlist.</p>
<p>The tube finally arrived, and the two leapt forward to get in; him closely following her.</p>
<p>As expected there were no vacant seats so she just leaned against one of the poles and started scrolling through Instagram.</p>
<p>The tube was only one stop away from Ginny’s destination, when she felt eyes on her again. Her head snapped to her right, and she found the raven haired man blinking rapidly at his phone, his cheeks swiftly reddening. This was getting quite weird now. She could swear she caught him dropping his eyes from her to his phone, if only by a microsecond. She knew there was no way to prove it, but she was sure he had been staring at her again. Well, at least he was decent enough to try hiding it.</p>
<p>The tube pulled at her stop and she deboarded on to the platform, surprised beyond words to find <em>that</em> man deboarding right after her. Confused and a little worried now, she began making her way out of the station, her hand buried in her bag, to make sure she had her pepper spray.</p>
<p>It had started to get a little dark outside. She took a left, from the station, heading towards the restaurant, her date had suggested in his text. To her utter bewilderment, the same man was again heading in the same direction as hers. Now, this was way past what could be ignored as a coincidence. She upped her pace and tightened her grip around the pepper spray.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Surprised would be an understatement to describe what Harry felt when he saw her, deboarding at the same stop as him. The earlier embarrassment of almost getting caught staring at her in the tube was now slowly being replaced by a pleasant shock. He hadn’t intended to stare. He even had his phone in his hand to distract him. And it had successfully done so for almost the entire ride, but only in those final minutes, his eyes sought a break from the screen of his phone and travelled north, and there she was. Naturally, his eyes lingered over that adorable dusting of freckles for a few seconds; it was instinctive, nothing he had planned on doing. Unfortunately, those few seconds were enough to get him caught. He managed to quickly avert his eyes and lock them back on his phone but he was sure the heat rising up on his cheeks, must have given him away.</p>
<p>Anyway, trying to keep a safe distance from her, he got down at his stop, only a few feet behind her. He couldn’t express how amazed he was when he saw her taking the same turn that he intended to take. He kept walking behind her, then saw her accelerating. He thought it might make him look like he is stalking her, if he keeps following her. He paced up, and levelled up with her just as she took another turn. Only a few steps more and he would be at his destination.</p>
<p>She practically jogged the last few steps, and the kind looking doorman pulled open the door for her with a smile. She wasted no time in padding swiftly into, Harry realized with a jolt ‘Sorrento’, the restaurant <em>he</em> was supposed be at for his blind date.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure he was going to come off as a crazy stalker, if he entered the place behind her now, but he didn’t have an option, did he? Inhaling sharply, he approached, and greeted the doorman with a little nod. Going in, he found the red headed beauty enquiring something at the reception.</p>
<p><em>Could this be…</em>Harry wondered, getting hopeful- <em>Is it possible, that she was his date. Could she be Romilda Vane?</em></p>
<p>Gulping at the thought he approached the counter, and called for the attention of the maitre’d, who was just instructing one of the waiters to guide Ginny to her table.</p>
<p>“-please, escort Miss Weasley, to table 7,” Harry heard the maitre’d say, who then turned her attention to him. “Good evening, sir, how may I help you?”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eyes, he could see the redhead (Miss Weasley, apparently), gaping at him in utter shock, but her shock couldn’t have compared to his disappointment on learning that she wasn’t Miss Vane.</p>
<p>“I have a reservation under the name of Harry Potter,” he told the lady behind the counter. She checked the given name in her system, while the waiter prodded Miss Weasley to follow.</p>
<p>“Ma’am,” the waiter called for the third time.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ginny snapped out of her initial shock and turned to the waiter.</p>
<p>“If you could follow me please,” the waiter implored, extending his hand indicating for her to head forward.</p>
<p>“Yes. Sorry” she apologized and started walking in the indicated direction.</p>
<p>“We do have your table ready Sir. You’re at table 8. If you could please follow the lady who just left. You’re just to her right,” the receptionist informed.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry started a little shocked by yet another coincidence keeping him close to the redhead. “Um, thank you. Do you know if my date has arrived yet?” he enquired.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. She arrived only a few minutes earlier than you. She is waiting at your table right now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” With that Harry beelined to the assigned table. It wasn’t difficult to spot the table Weasley had marched off too. He quickly approached the table to her right.</p>
<p>A girl, maybe just a few years younger to him, was seated on one of the chairs, typing something on her phone. She was pretty with her curly dark hair and heavily lidded dark eyes, but again, Harry couldn’t help wishing he was sitting at the table to his left instead.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Harry greeted his date, extending a hand to her, which drew her out of her phone and brought her attention to Harry. “I’m Harry”</p>
<p>“Hi. Romilda,” she introduced herself shaking his hand and smiling widely. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Ms. Weasley was seated diagonally from him and the seat across her was still empty. Her gaze caught his and she smiled apologetically at him, as if trying to make up for mistaking him as a stalker. His heart fluttered inside his chest, as he returned the smile hoping it conveyed what he wanted to say, ‘It’s okay’.</p>
<p>Before Romilda could catch him conversing non verbally with a total stranger while, on a date with <em>her</em>, he dragged himself back to his own table.</p>
<p>“Sorry, if I kept you waiting,” he apologized to Romilda.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s okay. Especially, considering what had been holding you back. It’s so sweet that you brought a present for me,” Romilda said cheerfully, her face lit up by the sight of the gift wrapped scroll in his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s -uh,”</p>
<p>“So thoughtful of you Harry. Can I open it right now?” Romilda asked snatching away the gift from his hand. She looked expectantly at him.</p>
<p>“Ummm…,” Harry tried to think, but couldn’t find a way to get out of it. “I, uh, okay….but”</p>
<p>Romilda didn’t waste another second and ripped the wrapping paper apart.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a wall hanging. It’s so beautiful,” Romilda exclaimed.</p>
<p>From his left, Harry heard a snort and saw Ginny, covering her mouth to muffle the erupting laughter. He figured maybe she noticed his hesitance in handing the present to Romilda. Of course, it would have looked quite amusing.</p>
<p>For a second her eyes were on his, spilling with mirth. He wanted to raise his eyebrows at her in response, but before he could, a burly man stepped in between him and Ginny blocking his view.</p>
<p>“Ginny Weasley?” the man asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi,” Ginny rose from her chair to greet the man.</p>
<p>“Hi,” the man grinned, “Cormac Mclaggen. Sorry, I waited for you for about ten minutes, then slipped in to the loo for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s okay. I’m sorry I was late. It’s been a crazy day at work today,” Ginny explained</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I understand that not every one gets off from work at four. Nevertheless, it’s important to value people’s time….and hard work of course.”</p>
<p>Ginny smiled nervously and Harry wondered whether she didn’t sense the derision in Mclaggen’s voice, or just chose to ignore it for the sake of being polite, but for some strange reason, he felt a surge of anger rushing through him.</p>
<p>“-And then the cabbie said, it was my fault that he had to go around the same block twice, but I finally got my way,” Romilda banged her fist lightly on the table and that got Harry’s attention back to her. “Didn’t pay him a single penny extra.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and smiled politely. “Great. Good for you…”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to order your drinks sir,” the waiter interrupted and Harry couldn’t have been more grateful for his timing.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. A small glass of whiskey for me, please,” Harry recited.</p>
<p>Another waiter at the neighboring table, was also, set to write the drink orders for Ginny and Cormac.</p>
<p>“One Gin and tonic for me, a glass of your finest red wine for the lady,” ordered Cormac.</p>
<p>Ginny was taken aback by his presumption and audacity. Her eyebrow shot up on its own accord, but a second later she managed to compose herself. “Actually, I would like a Bacardy white with some soda. Make it large, please,” she smiled at the waiter. “I would also like to be consulted before my food is ordered,” she said, turning back to Cormac trying not to sound too stern. Cormac’s jaw clenched but he too smiled at the waiter, albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>“I can’t decide what to get. I’m thinking a cocktail, but should I get a margarita or sangria?” Romilda asked, still scanning the drinks menu. Harry, confused whether her question was rhetorical or he was supposed to answer her, just shrugged.</p>
<p>“Or maybe I should go for a Bloody Mary. I’ve never tried it before. But I don’t want to risk not liking it either. God this is confusing,” Romilda plowed on.</p>
<p>“I’ve had it once,” Harry said, “I liked it.”</p>
<p>Romilda shot him a coy smile. “Bloody Mary it is then.”</p>
<p>“So, Cormac,” Ginny started, hoping to diffuse the tension, “You’re a hockey coach at the Greenwich sports academy. That’s impressive.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. It’s also incredibly satisfying to have an opportunity to give back to the society and at the same time pursue your passion. There is nothing more rewarding than a student’s joy when they make it into a professional team,” Cormac smugly replied. “Hannah told me you’re into sports too.”</p>
<p><em>Hannah. Neville’s Hannah? </em>Harry wondered if this was the same Hannah that he knew.</p>
<p>“Yes. I used to play football in school and then in uni. I now write sports columns for the Quint,” said Ginny.</p>
<p>“I love….,” Harry exclaimed, about to admit that he loved the sports columns of the Quint, especially the football ones, being a fan himself, but then realized, maybe it wasn’t best if he intruded Ginny’s conversation with her date or let on that he has been paying such close attention to their conversation. Romilda who had been rambling about her very first scuba diving experience in Spain two years ago, shot him a quizzical look and he quickly changed track. “I love the mushroom risotto they have here. We should definitely have it. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know,” said Romilda. “I was thinking maybe a salad. I’m trying to avoid fat and carbs.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.”</p>
<p>“Why did you stop playing football?” Cormac asked Ginny.</p>
<p>“I injured my knee in my final year. I was actually planning to try out for one of the pro teams, but after the injury I was advised not to play for a minimum of two years. In the mean time I got into writing, I already had a degree in journalism and well, I loved doing it. So, safe to say, things turned out quite well, and I don’t have any regrets,” Ginny smiled, shrugging casually.</p>
<p>Cormac squinted, scrutinizing Ginny carefully. “A sportsman always regrets not getting a chance to do something worthwhile in the field. Well, a good sportsman does.”</p>
<p>Ginny could feel her blood boiling in her stomach. A flush had started to rise from her chest and all thoughts of getting laid anywhere in the near future quickly fled her mind.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m no expert, but leading your team to the finals at a national level competition and winning, would mark a good sportsperson. But that’s just my opinion,” she said nonchalantly, trying very hard to keep her annoyance at bay.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, of course. That’s really impressive and all. And I don’t doubt your skills as a footballer by any means. But I just think you could have tried getting back into the field after your recovery. It’s just good sportsman spirit,” Cormac shrugged, as if there was nothing derogatory about his statement. Moreover, he didn’t just stop there. “I know I could never have given up on hockey. Or maybe it was easier for you to give up on the sport, because, football doesn’t really require the finesse of hockey.”</p>
<p>Ginny stares at him incredulously. Exasperated, she looked around and caught Harry shooting daggers at Cormac. Their eyes met again, and there was a silent agreement shared between both that this Cormac bloke was a certified git. Under normal circumstances, Ginny would have just told this prick off, and stormed out of the restaurant, but for some inexplicable reason, knowing that this complete stranger at the table next to her shared her views and silently supported her in his own little way, made her want to stay and just not leave his side yet.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the waiter came with the drinks for all of them and Ginny leapt to her glass, and downed a large swig of her drink.</p>
<p>Romilda thanked the waiter for her drink, and continued with her narration of how surreal the underwater world is. “Nothing makes you value the gift of life, as the oceans do. I mean discovering that whole new world, a habitat, for millions of lives, it gets you thinking. That’s what made me decide to pursue studying marine biology.” </p>
<p>“Mmhm,” Harry, who had only been half listening, found it easier to just agree with her.</p>
<p>“Well, enough about me. You teach Criminal Psychology, what’s that like? I bet that’s super interesting,” she answered her own query as soon as Harry opened his mouth to respond. “But you were a cop first, right? Sarah told me you left the forces seven months ago after a fatal injury. That must have been really hard. You know, I’ve always been a huge fan of those crime, suspense novels….”</p>
<p>Harry conceded and slumped in his chair listening to her rambling on. </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>The food for both the tables finally arrived, and Harry wasted no time in tucking in. Romilda, could chat for hours, without a break, that was clear enough to Harry by now. She could have been interesting to listen to, if only she didn’t talk so damn much. His concentration drifted away very soon. Every time it seemed like he would be getting a chance to speak, he was interrupted by yet another narration of one of her life changing experiences. Even chewing her food didn’t do much to abate her non- stop jabbering. Harry continued to eat in silence, occasionally sharing a short amused or annoyed look with Ginny, who was trying to stay clear of the topics where Cormac could undermine her, sticking to mundane subjects like weather and traffic, or very often just refraining from talking at all. Even after being trapped in horrible dates, they were thoroughly enjoying their own little non verbal conversations.</p>
<p>Harry, utterly irritated by constant jibber jabber, and Ginny at the edge from Cormac’s impudence, straight away called for the bill, as soon as they were finished with their meals. Unfortunately, both of their partners wanted desserts, so they just flumped into their chairs watching the other two enjoying their dessert.</p>
<p>Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Cormac to finish and her eyes traveled to Harry who was toying with his fork. As if there was an invisible entity, that had been informing them, every time one was eyeing the other, this time again, Harry immediately knew, Ginny’s gaze was on him.</p>
<p>Once, she had his attention, she rolled her eyes, as if silently declaring, ‘Worst date ever’.</p>
<p>Harry’s lips started to stretch in a smile, but he pursed them before they could go too wide. He shot his eyebrows up. ‘Tell me about it’. He then nodded indicatively at Romilda. ‘Ever seen someone so self- involved.’</p>
<p>Ginny bit her lower lip to smother a grin and looked away.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>They were finally outside, pondering over their plans for the rest of the evening.</p>
<p>“So, what do you say, should we go for a walk?” Cormac asked Ginny with a reluctant grin on his face.</p>
<p>Ginny blinked at him. ‘<em>Now</em> he wants to be polite?’</p>
<p>She heard Harry awkwardly trying to brush his date off but didn’t let it distract her. She knew only honesty could get her out of the situation. “I would love a walk, <em>but alone</em>,” she bluntly replied. “Cormac, only one of us enjoyed this dinner, and it wasn’t me. To be honest, I don’t think it was very pleasant for you either. I don’t see a point pushing us into something neither of us want.”</p>
<p>“Well, this might not have been the best date I’ve been on but I did want to see where this could head to. I did have a decent time,” said Cormac, looking positively baffled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can imagine how enjoyable it must have been for you to undermine me every other minute,” Ginny taunted.</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t exactly hide your displeasure at everything I said,” Cormac shot back.</p>
<p>“See, you hated it as much as I did. I think this should be it for us.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hate it. I just-”</p>
<p>“Look, Cormac. You might be desperate, but I’m not. So, I guess this is goodbye. Have a good life,” she waved at him, and he, albeit reluctantly, backed away and started to walk off.</p>
<p>Ginny let out a sigh of relief, slumping her shoulders and turned, to find Harry crouching over a taxi showcasing a very fit, tempting arse. Suddenly her lips became dry even though she could feel her mouth getting filled with saliva.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“This was great, Harry,” Romilda said, placing a hand on Harry’s arm and batting her eyelashes.</p>
<p>“Sure,” was all Harry could say in response.</p>
<p>“I really wish I didn’t have to leave so soon, but unfortunately, one of my friends from secondary school is going to be in town in an hour and…..oh I feel horrible, but with classes and my internship, I have very limited time for any sort of outings and I’ve already agreed for a movie with her and some other friends from class,” confided Romilda.</p>
<p><em>Thank goodness, </em>Harry thought. “Oh, that’s completely fine. Have fun at the movies.”</p>
<p>“I will. Well, thanks again for the lovely gift,” said Romilda, holding up the wall hanging, Harry had bought for Neville and Hannah.</p>
<p>Trying to contain a scowl Harry bobbed his head, “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll wait for your call,” Romilda grinned.</p>
<p>Harry gulped hard. There was no way that he was going to call her for another date. Once had been more than enough. But he didn’t know how to say that to Romilda without sounding rude. In the background, he could here Ginny straight up calling out Cormac for his imprudence and wondered whether he could also take the same approach of brutal honesty. He was still thinking of a response that wouldn’t seem rude and yet wouldn’t ignite any false hopes, when a taxi approached them, which Harry was sure was being driven by an angel sent by God. He wasted no time in hailing it.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here is your taxi. Hurry up or you will miss your movie. Come on,” Harry opened the back door for Romilda and gave her a little push inside. “Tell me how the movie was, okay?”</p>
<p>Romilda beamed at him. “Of course, Harry. Thanks again for the dinner,” she brought her hands to Harry’s cheek and before he knew it, she was pulling his face through the window. He managed to turn just in time, so she only caught his cheek instead of his lips. Immediately pulling himself back from Romilda, Harry fished his wallet out of his back pocket and leaned over the front window handing two notes to the driver. “Take her wherever she wants to go. Hurry,” he added in a whispered hiss. And the taxi was off.</p>
<p>Relieved beyond words, Harry turned around, coming face to face with Ginny, who, for a second seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes met his, and a small, hesitant smile crept up on her lips. Without sparing it any thought, Harry smiled back at her. In seconds they were chortling, and then broke into a full fledged fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Man, what an evening,” remarked a still chuckling Ginny, stepping closer to Harry.</p>
<p>“Should’ve just stayed home with the new book,” Harry admitted, shaking his head and taking a step towards her.</p>
<p>“Cuddling with the cat.” Another step.</p>
<p>“A nice take out dinner.” Another step.</p>
<p>“And a chilled beer. Maybe catch the game on the Telly.” Another step.</p>
<p>“Ooh, football or hockey?” asked Harry, switching his expression from mock grimace to mock delight, at the name of the two sports, stopping at a couple of feet distance from Ginny.</p>
<p>She threw her head back in laughter, and it was the most melodious sound Harry had ever heard. “God, what an arsehole, right?”</p>
<p>“Where did you even find him? The Federal Association of Pompous Pricks?”</p>
<p>“Actually, my friend, for some reason thought, it would be a good idea for me to go out with him,” Ginny confided.</p>
<p>“Reckon it’s time for you to make some new friends,” teased Harry.</p>
<p>She snorted. “She’s actually a really nice person, and thinks everyone is the same. Needless to say, many around her have had to suffer at some point because of her tendency to trust so easily. And anyway, you’re the one to talk? I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so quite on a date.”</p>
<p>“Urgh, it was horrible. I was itching to bolt out of there and leave her to her rambling. I bet she wouldn’t even have noticed me gone. I mean how can someone jabber so much about Microbiology?”</p>
<p>“Marine biology,” Ginny corrected him, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had paid more attention to his date than he himself.</p>
<p>Harry blinked at her for a second, and then brushed a hand over his face, sighing, making Ginny cackle again.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t even tell her you’re not going to see her again.” It was Ginny’s turn to tease. “Not much of a confronter I see. Or was it your mum who set you up so, you were obligated to be on your behavior?”</p>
<p>“Well, my mum has been dead for twenty eight years, so, it would’ve been a real challenge to go out with someone set up by her, ’cause she would’ve most likely been from the other world and things would’ve got real spooky,” Harry joked casually.</p>
<p>Ginny’s smile faltered immediately. She gingerly shifted her weight from one foot to another, unable to respond or think of ways to make up for her insensitivity. “I’m so sorry,” she finally choked out, and Harry waved a hand dismissing her apology.</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t be.”</p>
<p>“Can- can I buy you a beer, please? Or any other drink you would prefer.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t exactly as sad, as Ginny was making him out to be. She really didn’t need to make up for anything at all. Yes, he did wish he was raised by his parents instead of his godfather, and got to create stories of his own with them instead of only hearing stories about them from others, but it wasn’t like he remembered anything about his parents that he could really miss, and it had been ages since it all happened. Plus, he loved his godfather, the Lupins and his godson beyond anything and never felt like he was missing out on anything.</p>
<p>Given all that, Harry was also not foolish enough to turn down the offer of a drink with a beautiful girl that had his heart racing right from the very first look. But again, she seemed not to be just a pretty face but also, an interesting personality and he wanted to be in a sound mind while getting to spend time with her, and explore her better.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m still kind of hungry and I know this place nearby that serves amazing fish and chips. Do you at all like cheap and alarmingly greasy food?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a sucker for a generous spattering of grease,” Ginny grinned.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“After the accident, Sirius took me in. I was only seventeen months old,” Harry explained, as he reached out for another piece of fish finger, “And always loved me like his own. When I took that bullet just a few centimeters from my heart, he was panicked out of his mind. By some miracle I survived, but the coma, the temporary partial paralysis, it was all enough to scare the shit out of Sirius.” Ginny was watching him with deep remorse as he recounted the incidents that took his family away and that made him leave the Police force. “He said he can’t afford losing his two best friends and then their child too. So, naturally, there was nothing to think further. I decided to quit and took up the teaching job some four months back, after a full recovery. Guess, what I really wanted to say was that it’s not like I’ve been deprived of love and care after losing my parents. Sirius, Remus and Dora Lupin and their son Teddy, my godson, are my family now, and with a new Lupin baby on the way, things are only looking up. So, yeah, my life as someone orphaned as a toddler, is not really as bad as one would imagine.”</p>
<p>“That definitely helps with the guilt,” Ginny admitted, the heaviness weighing on her chest, fading off. For an unknown reason, she felt incredibly relieved that Harry had quit the forces, as if she couldn’t bear the possibility of this man she has just met, being in another fatal accident.</p>
<p>“There is absolutely no need to feel guilty at all. Not that I mind the atonement,” Harry said, raising his bottle of beer making Ginny chuckle. “Seriously, though, you don’t know how badly I needed this. That outrageously overpriced tiny portion of bland risotto did absolutely nothing for my stomach or my taste buds.”</p>
<p>“I thought you loved the mushroom risotto there,” Ginny remarked, feeling much lighter by the change of topic.</p>
<p>It was no news that the both of them had been fairly caught up with each other’s dates and yet a chuffed smirk stretched on Harry’s lips. “So, you were listening,” he teased.</p>
<p>Ginny felt a blush rising up her chest but gained control before it could reach her cheeks. “Well, you were loud.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was loud because, I didn’t begin intending to talk about the risotto. What I intended to say was that I love your articles on the Quint.” Harry had started at a high note, worked up by the accusation, desperate to counter it, but faltered towards the end.</p>
<p>It was Ginny’s turn to smirk. “Really? Thank you. Well, tell me something Mr. Potter,” she tried to divert the subject, sensing Harry’s embarrassment, “I just had an abysmal dinner because my friend perhaps wanted to punish me for not caving to her constant nagging of putting myself out there for the last eight months. What’s your excuse?”</p>
<p>“You think eight months is bad? Try fourteen,” quipped Harry. “It drove Sirius mad, that the godson of the ever -charming, a rage among the ladies- Sirius Black had not managed to- and I quote him- <em>score</em> in fourteen months. Finally, his girlfriend Sarah told him that this intern from her work saw me when I was picking her up from the Campus for Sirius’ surprise birthday party last week and was interested. Sirius threatened to disown me if I didn’t at least give this girl a chance.”</p>
<p>“Fourteen Months,” Ginny exclaimed. “That <em>is </em>long. Is there a story or…” she let her question hang mid-way.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Is discovering your girlfriend of over two years has been cheating on you with her ex- boyfriend for six months, a story?”</p>
<p>Ginny blinked at Harry, eyebrows furrowing in concern, then she flumped her head in her hands. “God, I keep hitting all the wrong chords, don’t I? What is wrong with me?”</p>
<p>Harry laughed at her little rant.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. Again,” Ginny said, raising her head back to face him.</p>
<p>“Relax. It’s not like I’m still dwelling on that,” soothed Harry.</p>
<p>“It’s still a horrible thing to recollect,” countered Ginny.</p>
<p>“Okay, why don’t you tell me <em>your</em> reason for not being on a date in eight months, you know, even things out,” Harry shrugged. “Unless it’s more mortifying than a cheating girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“It’s not even close, but, okay,” Ginny squirmed in her chair, dropped a chip she was going to eat back to her plate and cleared throat, “I was seeing this guy from our graphics team. We didn’t go out for as long as you and your ex but, things had started getting pretty serious by the one year mark. A month after our anniversary, he got an offer from Pixar and he went to the US. We tried long distance for a couple of months, but, well, it got really hard to keep up with the time zones and our schedules. Plus, he fell in love with the place and the new job and had no intention of returning to England, while I wasn’t ready to move, so, there was no point struggling with it. We called quits some ten months ago. Now, all my colleagues were convinced within a month of the breakup that I should move on, start seeing other people, Dean must be doing so in the States, blah blah blah, but I wanted some time to myself, you know, focus on work, give more time to family. It did pay off though. I’m currently the most likely candidate to get promoted to the chief editor for the sports section.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Harry exclaimed, “didn’t know I was having the ‘post- dinner’ dinner with Ms. Big shot.”</p>
<p>Ginny gently smacked his arm, grinning.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Harry began, remembering something, “didn’t your date say something about a Hannah? I know a Hannah who works for the Quint too. Is your Hannah by any chance, Hannah Abott?”</p>
<p>“Engaged to Neville Longbottom?” In her response, Ginny shot back a query, astound by the new found connection she shared with the man sitting across her, mirroring her surprise.</p>
<p>“My best friend since the age of five, who is throwing a house warming party tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that what the gift was for?”</p>
<p>Harry slumped back in his chair, only just recalling, since Romilda had left, that he will have to buy another gift now. “Yes,” he groaned.</p>
<p>Ginny broke down laughing. “Oh, you poor thing,” she tried to sound empathetic in spite of the uncontrollable giggles.</p>
<p>“And I’m hardly going to get anytime tomorrow. With Remus’ mental health seminar, and Dora’s morning sickness which goes till the noon, I have to take Teddy for his softball game,” Harry whined further. “Would you stop laughing at my plight?” he snapped, pouting.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Ginny apologized trying to even her breath. “I’m so sorry. But seriously, what were you thinking holding off your shopping till the last day and then bringing the gift to your date?”</p>
<p>“I don’t usually procrastinate with anything. But I just don’t like shopping okay? And this evening was the only time I had, to buy something,” defended Harry.</p>
<p>“Great excuse but, let’s just admit that the bride’s ‘work friend’ is much more responsible and better than groom’s ‘best friend’,” Ginny smugly replied, air quoting at the right places.</p>
<p>“Let’s just not get too chuffed about ourselves there, alright? I’ll just go to the mall after this, and pick up another wall hanging,” he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think,” Ginny stuck her fork in a piece of fish, looking like she was contemplating something, “there might be something better you could give them. Better than a wall hanging for sure.”</p>
<p>Harry straightened up, interested. “How?”</p>
<p>“Neville loves gardening, right?” On Harry’s affirmative nod she continued. “Hannah told me he has big plans for the backyard of their cottage. Well, I’ve got this gorgeous antique looking pot for their house warming, that can go in the garden.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know if you’re trying to help, or just rubbing my face in how much better you are at this than me,” Harry snorted, but pursed his lips at her stern gaze. “Please go on.”</p>
<p>“There is a nice little nursery, down the alley right by my building. I can go there first thing in the morning and pick something up for you that can go with my pot. May be a pygmy date palm.”</p>
<p>Harry was swept with relief at once. “I have no idea what that is, but really? You’d do that?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Ginny shrugged taking a sip of her beer. “Our two gifts would make a complete one, not to mention quite thoughtful and spectacular.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you so much,” Harry lunged to hug Ginny but quickly let go. “You don’t know how relieved I am right now. I don’t have to go shopping again<em> and </em>I’ll have a present that they’re gonna love. <em>You </em>are a god send.”</p>
<p>Ginny, recovering from the current that little hug sent through her boy, chuckled softly at his childlike frenzy.</p>
<p>“Wait, how am I going to pay you for the….pygmy palm thing?” Harry inquired.</p>
<p>“I think, it’s already established that we’re both going to be at the same party tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“It’s like we were destined to meet, but we got a bit impatient, and skipped a day of being strangers,” smiled Harry.</p>
<p>Without giving much (any) thought to what one might make out of it, she said “To be frank, I rather prefer this setting over a party. Much more personal.”</p>
<p>For a second it seemed like Harry’s green eyes (she just couldn’t get over how beautiful they were), were lasering into hers. That’s when she realized what it must have sounded like but strangely she didn’t want to give any clarifications. She was okay with what most probably was Harry’s interpretation. As seconds ticked on with their eyes still locked, she grew itchy to break the silence.</p>
<p>“More beer?” she asked, noticing his almost empty mug.</p>
<p>“Sure. I don’t have anywhere to go, now that my big problem is sorted.” Ginny smiled and beckoned one of the waiters. They ordered another bottle of beer each, and an extra plate of fish and chips. Harry was amazed by Ginny’s appetite, especially considering how petite and absolutely <em>fit </em>she was.</p>
<p>“Hungry much, Ms. Weasley?” Harry teased, as he watched Ginny dipping four chips at once into the little bowl of ketchup.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one disappointed by the tiny portions at Sorrento. Plus, our hearty appetite is somewhat of a matter of pride for us Weasleys, especially Ron. Percy might not even bother.”</p>
<p>“Ron and Percy are…”</p>
<p>“My brothers. Well two of my brothers.”</p>
<p>“How many Weasley brothers are there?”</p>
<p>“Six,” Ginny answered nonchalantly, but Harry’s eyebrows immediately shot up. “I’m the only girl,” she further confided.</p>
<p>“Six siblings? Wow.”</p>
<p>“No, not siblings, <em>brothers. </em>All boys. Messy, stinky, devious boys,” she grimaced, making Harry chortle. “Well, you can’t deny that it does have its perks, growing up with six brothers. Like you almost stop being afraid of anything. You get the confidence to stand up to people a full foot bigger than you and put them to their place. Much less of playing house and much more of climbing trees, swimming in the pond, always having a good prank idea up your sleeve.” And so, she set describing to Harry, what it was like growing up at the ever crowded, always loud Burrow rendering Harry curious, amazed, clutching his stomach and at one point spitting his beer out, while laughing.</p>
<p>“-And this ten year old, weighing at least thirty- thirty five kgs literally climbs up my shoulders almost chokes me to death holding my neck of all things for support, shrieking bloody murder, all because he found a tiny spider on his head board,” Ginny finished yet another story of Ron being scared to death by a spider, while Harry doubled over laughing. He couldn’t remember having such an uninhibited, hard, making your stomach and jaws ache- laugh in a long, long time</p>
<p>“That little prank got Fred and George grounded for three weeks <em>and</em> got me a dislocated shoulder. Mum just threw in one extra week for my injury. But honestly, Ron’s reaction and the twins staying home after school, cleaning the chicken coop, day after day, for three weeks, made the dislocated shoulder totally worth it,” Ginny beamed with satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Pretty sadistic to draw pleasure from your brothers’ misery,” said Harry, the broad grin on his face making it clear that he was kidding.</p>
<p>“Well, everyone is a bit of a sadist when it comes to siblings,” shrugged Ginny. “And let’s not forget, I was miserable too, and for no fault of my own. I deserved the satisfaction of seeing those two scrubbing chicken poop.”</p>
<p>Harry bobbed his head, agreeing. “Fair point.”</p>
<p>Ginny looked around for a waiter to ask for more water and her eyes travelled to the back of the pub. “Oooh, they have a dart board. Care for a match?” Without waiting for Harry’s response, she hopped of her chair.</p>
<p>“Erm-”</p>
<p>“What? You scared of losing to a girl?” Ginny raised an eyebrow, challenging him, and it did the trick.</p>
<p>Harry abandoned his seat and came to stand face to face with her, up for any challenges.</p>
<p>“You’re forgetting, up until seven months ago, I worked as a police officer. You’re going down Weasley.”</p>
<p>She scrutinized him from head to toe as if surveying something, her eyes halting even if just for a micro second at his crotch. Her voice dropped to a soft, sultry pitch. “You’re way too forward for my taste, Mr. Potter, but perhaps we can reconsider your proposition when this night ends. First, you’ve got to beat me.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his knees lose their strength and buckle. The smirk she shot at him, made his throat feel like he has gulped down a bucket full of sand. He swallowed hard, trying to recover some smidgen of his usual confident self. She chuckled at his bewilderment, turned around and started walking to the dart board. “Come on,” she indicated for him to follow her using her fingers.</p>
<p>That did diffuse the building tension (a very welcome tension), but also left Harry with the burning urge to not concede without a comeback.</p>
<p>“Is…ahem…is that what you are suggesting as the wage for this bet?” He asked huskily, finally joining her at the back of the pub, with a suggestive smirk of his own.</p>
<p>She peered up at him, toying with the dart in her hand. “How about we just settle for the loser buying the winner an ice cream for now?”</p>
<p>Still smirking he shrugged, “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go first?” she asked extending the dart to him.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he accepted the dart and took position for his aim. The dart didn’t even touch the dart board, and his still wobbly knees were the only factor he could think of. He could hear Ginny sniggering behind him and it snapped him out of his daze and awoke the competitive side of him.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” he stepped back making way for her, with as much grace as he could muster.</p>
<p>She scored a fifteen and turned back to him, with a chuffed expression.</p>
<p>Harry’s next aim didn’t turn out so good either, and he ended up only managing a nine. In their next few turns, the points came a little close, with Ginny leading by ten points, and then it was time for Harry’s final throw. He shut his eyes in prayer for a second, and released a heavy, nervous breath. He didn’t mind losing to Ginny at all, but at the same time had this wild urge to impress her. He squinted his eyes in focus….and, <em>bullseye</em>.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he pumped his fist in the air, celebrating that impeccable shot and turned to her grinning ear to ear. “Try beating that Weasley.”</p>
<p>Ginny scowled and hopped off the stool, eyes set in determination. She gathered all her concentration to the board and aimed. Her dart stuck low again and she groaned at the loss, while Harry wolf whistled gleefully and flashed his teeth in a triumphant grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, well. Guess you should’ve thought through your decision of challenging an ex- cop,” he quipped. “Full points for the attempt, though,” he added sympathetically.</p>
<p>“Don’t get too smug there, Potter. That last shot was just a fluke. Your terrible start is the proof,” she admonished, though her expression remained soft.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not my fault that you’re distractingly beautiful,” Harry protested. “But what’s your excuse for losing?”</p>
<p>Ginny flushed at the compliment, but wasn’t yet ready to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to her.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how absolutely alluring my distraction was,” she said shooting at him her most coquettish smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Harry took a step closer to her, a hopeful smile tugging on his lips.</p>
<p> She nodded. “Yes. See that hunk in the brown sweater vest by the bar?” she purred, sliding a finger up his arm. Harry’s smile instantly faltered and eyebrows squeezed together. He turned around to survey the bar and soon enough his eyes landed on brown sweater vest, donned by a middle- aged man with a few very visible bald patches and a glorious pot belly. Harry huffed, half relieved, half amused.</p>
<p>“If that’s my comp-,” he found her already heading to their table as his gaze swiveled back to her.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, Potter. We’ve got to wrap up here, if you still want that ice cream,” she called over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Harry knew, she was not just completely aware that she had his wildly fluttering heart in the confines of her fist, but was also rather enjoying it, and he didn’t mind it one bit. He was all game to play along and if a walk through that scorching path of slow torture was what would lead him to her, then be it. If he was smitten, the very second, he laid eyes on her, he was positively spell bound in the last two hours he had spent knowing her.</p>
<p>“Seems, you have something special in mind,” he rustles into her ear</p>
<p>“Only the best,” she winked.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  </p>
<p>“It really does taste exactly like the fruit,” Harry chirped as he scooped up a huge chunk of his coconut ice cream in the little wooden spoon. After practically fighting him off for offering to pay at the pub, Ginny had brought him to ‘Al Naturals’ ice cream parlor, known for its completely natural flavors, that almost resembled the taste of the fruit the ice cream was based on. The little parlor was run by Colin Creevey, one of her mates from Uni, inaugurated some two years back, and had come to be one of the regular go- to destinations for Ginny.</p>
<p>“Right? Can you find the little chunks of tender coconut flesh minced inside the cream?”</p>
<p>“I can. This is brilliant. It’s like eating the real thing but only better,” beamed Harry.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it? Mmmmm,” Ginny moaned, closing her eyes, delighting in the sweet taste of her custard apple ice cream. “It’s got some real orgasmic shit. It’s better than the best sex I’ve ever had. Oh God, mmmm” she moaned again, licking her spoon after a rather large bite.</p>
<p>Harry watched her, transfixed. The whole spoon licking, the sounds she was making, was causing a rather troublesome twitch in Harry’s trousers. He couldn’t just sit back and let it worsen, he had to leap into action.</p>
<p>“Okay, I admit, it’s one of the best things ever, but do you <em>have</em> to make those sounds?” demanded Harry.</p>
<p>Spoon clasped between her lips, Ginny blinked at him, then scooped up another bite in her spoon. Somehow, Harry’s half- hearted admonishment only egged her on to create an even greater show of how much she was enjoying the dessert.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmm” she let out an exaggerated, over dramatic moan. “Oh, yeaaahhhh.”</p>
<p>Harry buried his head in his hand, unable to hold the giggles.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby, oh yes.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, the place did not have much of seating facility, so most customers just took their ice creams to enjoy out of the shop, and its current occupants apart from Harry and Ginny only consisted of Collin who just rolled his eyes at his old friend’s antics, another staff who was snickering behind a hand covering her mouth and an elderly woman who was shooting looks of deep disapproval at Ginny.</p>
<p>Harry nudged Ginny on the side as his eyes landed on the look of perplexed disgust on the older lady’s face, but Ginny merely grinned at the lady and raised her cup in salute. “Great stuff, yeah?”</p>
<p>The lady flushed and turned back to the counter. She paid the girl behind the counter, picked her ice cream tub, and left as fast as she could, muttering under her breath.</p>
<p>“You’re crazy, you know that?” chuckled Harry.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for entertaining my customers so,” jibed Collin, approaching the two, arms folded across his chest. “Hope you enjoyed befouling the outcome of my hard work and scaring the poor lady off.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t intend to scare her, she chose to be. What could I’ve done?” Ginny shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe not turn my parlor into Pornhub,” scowled Collin.</p>
<p>“Does she always do this?” Harry asked Collin, thoroughly amused.</p>
<p>“Sadly, yes. She’s not always this loud and mortifying, but yeah, my desserts have always had a rather venereal impact on her.” Ginny stuck her tongue out at her friend and set to enjoy the rest of her ice cream.</p>
<p>“But today was definitely a special case. Maybe it’s you,” Collin whispered to Harry, smirking. Harry could feel his face burning at the implication.</p>
<p>“What are you two whispering about?” demanded Ginny.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Harry said, quite unnecessarily loud.</p>
<p>“I was just telling Harry, what a catch he is. If you hadn’t already got to him, I would have loved trying my luck,” quipped Collin.</p>
<p>That was enough to make Harry grow even redder. Ginny threw her head back in laughter. “Look at you blushing. You’re adorable.”</p>
<p>“I’m not adorable,” Harry meekly countered. “I’m a grown up and grown ups aren’t adorable.”</p>
<p>“Most grown ups aren’t. <em>You</em> certainly are, that and a lot more,” she drawled softly, her eyes boring into his. Their gaze remained locked till interrupted by Collin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Four out of Five. Not bad, Mr. Potter,” remarked Ginny, as Harry retrieved from his position at the center of the now secluded children’s park, after kicking a battered and abandoned football, straight through the gap between the two swings that he was using as a makeshift goalpost, as both the swings oscillated swiftly under the impact of Ginny’s push.</p>
<p>Funny how from his school teachers and uni professors to his colleagues and students have all at least at one point called him Mr. Potter, but not once had those two words sounded so sexy, as now when Ginny said it. Not once, had they made current run through his body and goosepimples erupt all over his skin. Harry flashed at her a grin and took a bow in response to the compliment.</p>
<p>“At par with the University champion, would you say?”</p>
<p>“Okay now, there’s no need to be cocky.”</p>
<p>“How would you like a little match. Just penalty shots?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m wearing heels, and they are new, so I’ll pass. Are you at all interested in finishing your ice cream?” Ginny asked, holding up the large cup Colin had so kindly given them to share as they were leaving his parlor.</p>
<p>“Didn’t actually expect you to save me any.” Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, as he scooped up a bite. “You know, I noticed something,” he said as the creamy dessert swiveled around in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah? What’s that?” asked Ginny, licking the sides of her mouth in a torturously enticing motion.</p>
<p>“When Colin asked you whether you’re dating again, assuming we’re on a date, you never explained to him, that we aren’t exactly.”</p>
<p>Ginny’s heart began to sink but she didn’t let it show on her face. “Oh. Well, I don’t owe any explanations to him, do I? He can assume whatever he wants to.” She cocked her head to face her companion. “You could’ve corrected him if it bothered you.”</p>
<p>Harry looked thoughtful for a second, then shrugged. “Nah. I was quite fine with it, and not just because of all the complementary ice cream. Just wanted to check if you are too.”</p>
<p>Ginny smiled in relief and turned back to the cup, scooping up the last remaining lump inside.</p>
<p>“So where are we headed now?” Harry asked, bringing her back from a weird fantasy, to her surroundings.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I’m just following you.”</p>
<p>Harry gaped at her. “I thought, <em>I </em>was following <em>you.”</em></p>
<p>“Aha! I knew that the moment I saw you on that tube. You creepy pervert,” teased Ginny, shaking her head and sighing dramatically.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it,” Harry nudged her, drawing a chuckle from her. “No seriously, where are we going?”</p>
<p>She shrugged again. “Where do you wanna go?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged in return. “I just know I don’t wanna go home yet. And I was hoping neither do you.”</p>
<p>The intensity of his gaze, when he said that, made a flush rise over her chest, and made her want nothing more than to grab his chiseled face and snog him senseless, but somehow, she managed to keep her composure intact. “Well I was quite enjoying our directionless stroll. How about we finish that?”</p>
<p>“Sounds lovely,” he smiled. “Let me take that,” he said as he saw her looking around for a bin to dispose her empty cup, “mi lady,” he added cheekily, bowing for better impact.</p>
<p>“Well thank you kind sir,” she responded in kind, buckling her knees slightly while handing him the cup eliciting laughter from both of them at their own ridiculousness.</p>
<p>She watched him walking away, marveling in the fact that he was enjoying his time with her as much as she was with him. It was hard to believe that she had just met this man for it seemed she had known and cherished him for ages. It seemed impossible to fathom a world where she had not met him. however weird it may have sounded, it brought a warmth to her heart that she couldn’t explain for the life of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p><em>Would it be too much? Will she take it the wrong way? God, I don’t want to screw it up, but…. </em>These thoughts continued to mull over and over in Harry’s head as he walked alongside Ginny out of the market into a dimly lit street. Neither of them had the track of how long they had been strolling around the town, just chatting away like two old friends, separated over time and reunited now, after ages. Neither seemed to mind the night growing darker and the time flowing by, already having passed midnight long ago. Neither seemed tired of the seemingly endless walk or the company of the other. Instead both were quite exuberant for the end of a particularly exhausting week, and neither expressed any desire to call it a night. And now it seemed the world was trying to better their time together, as without planning they had ended up on a narrow path surrounded by flowery bushes and instead of street lights at every few feet, it was illuminated by soothing rays of the moon. All in all, it was just too romantic of a set up for him to restrain himself from making a move.</p>
<p>He reached his hand out to encircle her shoulders but, feeling nervous, retrieved it before even touching her. Gods, what was it about this woman that made him, a full grown, healthy almost twenty nine years old man, fumble like a teenager. A few seconds later, he tried again, this time just trying to grip her palm in his, but as soon as their fingers brushed, Ginny turned to him, excitedly recounting her memories from her Uni days, apparently oblivious to his attempts at seeking physical contact with her. She made him so self -conscious, he didn’t make another attempt to hold her for the next several minutes.</p>
<p>But then, just as the universe had been coming to his aid all evening, it casted it’s magic again. They had been approaching a beautiful little cottage, with a small but lush garden, when he heard it. From the living room of the cottage, was coming the soft sound of the chorus of ‘Truly Madly Deeply’. An elderly couple was swaying slowly in each other’s embrace to the sound. Harry looked at Ginny smiling contentedly as she watched the couple waltz around in their living room. The song changed and the man held his wife closer to him.</p>
<p>“They are so sweet,” said Ginny, her smile growing wider. “Harry, isn’t that-,” she was cut off with a hand, suddenly offered to her, in an invitation. She looked up at Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“Care for a dance?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>She took the offered hand, but didn’t move instead looked at him quizzically. “I thought you didn’t like dancing?”</p>
<p>“My views about it may change depending on who I am supposed to be dancing with.” He pulled her closer, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder with a chuckle. He snaked his arm around her waist and slowly moved her at the spot as the stereo inside the house continued to croon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For I can’t help, falling in love with you</em>
</p>
<p>He twirled her around and dipped her suddenly, taking her by surprise. She giggled frantically, still at an odd angle in his arms and he returned the laughter, with one of his own. When he straightened her up, she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time.</p>
<p><em>‘Where have you been my whole life?’ </em>he thought.</p>
<p><em>‘Why couldn’t we have met sooner,’ </em>she questioned herself.</p>
<p>Neither of them noticed that they had got distant from the little cottage, while swirling and moving in each other’s arms, too lost in each other’s eyes to even notice that the music was barely audible now. They just continued to sway, oblivious to the world.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about,” Harry asked in a whisper, finally breaking the silence.</p>
<p><em>About how I could just drown in your deep emerald orbs and never come back, </em>she thought of saying, but then, mentally grimacing at how corny she just sounded, took a different track. “About how close we are to my flat.”</p>
<p>“Are we?” His eyebrows creased in query.</p>
<p>She nodded. “We have been wandering in half a kilometer radius from my building for about an hour now.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me? You must have wanted to go rest.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” she shook her head, and smiled a lopsided smile. “I wasn’t ready for this night to end so soon. I’m still not.”  </p>
<p>A relieved grin crept up on Harry’s lips. “Really?”</p>
<p>She released her hand from his and wound her arms around his neck, nodding. “It wasn’t the best day for me today, that is, until I met you. Thank you, for saving my day from being a complete disaster.” The electricity in the air, was too much to take. The sexual tension growing by the second, asking to be addressed and resolved. For the life of him, Harry couldn’t tell when did their faces come so close. All he knew was that even those couple of inches were too vast a distance.</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasure.” Harry couldn’t recognize his own voice as he said that. Hoarse like he had swallowed a pack of gravels and helplessly weak, just how he felt in his knees. Before he could ponder at all over this alien sound his throat had produced, his mouth was on hers, and all rational thought left him for good.</p>
<p>He pulled back a little, to change the angle and kissed her again, and again and again, till he couldn’t anymore, till he needed a break to breathe.</p>
<p>“Wow,” she panted.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he smiled and rested his forehead on hers. His fingers found her skin below her shoulders, right above the rim of her off- shoulder top. He mentally thanked all the deities there were, that may have directed her to the choice of this outfit tonight, the one that had been giving him a very enticing view of her freckled chest all evening. He internally cringed at how pervy that thought was, but he couldn’t deny it either. Suddenly he was acutely aware of how much he wanted to plant his lips all over her chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get a grip on yourself, Potter.</em>
</p>
<p>“Who would have thought, I’d end up kissing the man I took for a sexual predator just a few hours ago,” she teased, brushing her thumb over his jaw.</p>
<p>“Not me,” he snickered, “I did hope though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well then it’s just not fair to not make that wish come true, is it?” she said before reconnecting her lips with his and he moaned, as he melted into a puddle of goo. His hand found its way into her lush hair and lost itself in them.</p>
<p>“You know,” he started between kisses, his voice impish, “I have this party I have to go to tomorrow…. and I’d just….hate to go alone.”</p>
<p>She pulled back to look at him. “Oh, I would hate for you to go there alone. Maybe I can be of some help?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you would.” He grinned and pulled her flush against him, as if even the slightest of gap between their bodies, would set his on fire. Soon his mouth began to travel south to her neck, seeking for her pulse point; the fact that they were still in the middle of a road, albeit deserted, completely lost on him, and she, she would be damned for all eternity if she stopped him now, but they were, in fact at a public place. Taking things any further, over there, would not fare well.</p>
<p>“Would you…..” <em>Gods, </em>“would you like to visit that nursery with me, tomorrow morning, so you know what you’re giving your best friend for a house warming present?”</p>
<p>Harry pulled back from her, his bright green eyes all dark now, and spilling with questions. “I…uh…I guess. Sure,” he choked out.</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. “Would just make more sense, if you spent the night at my place, you know, since it’s closer……to the nursery,” she watched the crease between his eyebrows faltering, his eyes growing even darker, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped hard, “closer to us, right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’s the sensible thing to do,” he finally managed.</p>
<p>“Well, now comes the difficult part,” she said when even after a few seconds, they just stood holding each other, grinning like loons, foreheads pressed together and noses nudging against each other.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked, brushing a tendril off her face.</p>
<p>“To wait, till we can get to the flat.”</p>
<p>A laughter rumbled through his stomach. Oh, Harry was certain, his life had altered, maybe for the best tonight; that he was going to absolutely love this new alteration, and honestly, he just couldn’t wait for the rest of it.</p>
<p>     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>